Unexpected
by Your-truthful-lies
Summary: kyoko makes dinner for ren and on the ride home he almost loses control of himself, what will happen next? will Kyoko find out her true feelings for Ren? will Ren admit his? read and find out!


Hola! This is my first FF ever, so please be nice, but also truthful, If that makes any sense. Here goes nothing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kyoko stepped through the doors of LME and was greeted by a tall, handsome man. "Good morning Mogami-San"

Kyoko looked up at the man she had almost ran into, "Good morning Tsuruga-San! Have you eaten yet?"

Ren rolled his eyes and smiled, "I had two slices of bread," he said with satisfaction. Then at Kyoko's look of horror he added, "I had a very large dinner last night with you remember? I ate so much that I wasn't hungry this morning."

Kyoko remembered alright.

*Flash back*

Kyoko and Ren had been working until 10:00 that night and Ren had offered to drive Kyoko home, "Tsuruga-San I don't want to be a burden!"

Ren held in his laughter, "It's alright Mogami-San, how about you cook me dinner for payment?"

"YES!" Kyoko said with joy. So Ren drove to his apartment. As soon as they arrived Kyoko grabbed the bags of groceries that they had picked up on the way. Ren reached down and grabbed two of the three bags from her hands and they entered the apartment together. Kyoko rushed to the kitchen and started unloading her bag and was almost finished by the time that Ren had set down his bags. After all three bags were unloaded Kyoko went to work, grabbing random pots and pans that she needed and throwing ingredients into them.

While she was cooking Ren decided to take a quick shower, by time he was finished cleaning up and back in the kitchen Kyoko was already reaching for the dishes. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to reach them Ren came up behind Kyoko and placed a hand on her shoulder while the other grabbed the plates. Kyoko found she was staring up at Ren and quickly looked away when he looked down to meet her eyes. "Thank you," she quickly said and tried to take the dishes from Ren but he gently put his hand on hers and said, "Why don't you let me set the table?" and her walked to the table and began to set the table.

'Why am I blushing?' Kyoko thought to herself, 'it's just Tsuruga-San. He's nothing more than my sempai. Right?' when she got herself under control, Kyoko took the food to the table and put it on the plates.

After dinner Kyoko did the dishes and then Ren drove her home. The car ride home was mostly quiet until they got to Kyoko's street.

They both did their usual thank you and goodbyes. Then Ren leaned forward unconsciously and his hand moved up to Kyoko's cheek. Ren was losing control and Kyoko felt like she was on fire. The blush was rising from her neck up to her cheeks, and just as she was about to lean in to meet his lips he pulled away leaving Kyoko in a confused daze.

"Mogami-San, goodnight," Kyoko mumbled her goodnight as well and stumbled out of the car.

When she got to her room she couldn't help but re-play in her mind the previous events. SHE HAD ALMOST KISSED THE REN TSURUGA! At that moment she had forgotten all about her revenge for Sho and he promise to herself to never fall in love again. She had leaned in to kiss him and he had pulled away. She was so confused, he had looked like he wanted to kiss her, she had felt it, but then he just pulled away. 'I hope he's not mad!' she thought to herself. And then as if her brain was too tired to go any farther, the minute she laid down on her bed she went right to sleep.

The entire ride home Ren was thinking the same thing.

*End Flash Back*

Kyoko dropped to the floor at the memory, "I'M SO SORRY ABOUT LAST NIGHTS INCIDENT!" Ren held in a snicker and helped Kyoko up while Yoshiro-San stood behind Ren in confusion.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Mogami-San," he gave her a real smile and gave Yashiro a look that said 'I'll tell you later' then turned back to Kyoko.

"Mogami-San , don't worry about last night, okay?"

"Okay, Tsuruga-San, but what," she was cut off by Ren's hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't worry about it,' Ren said with his gentlemanly smile and he and Yashiro walked away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I know, its short, but this is all I have for right now. Please review! Oh and if there's something that you would like to happen in this story the just put that in your review also. Please and thank you!


End file.
